Princess Lumina/Gallery
Images of Princess Lumina from Barbie: The Pearl Princess. Dolls Barbie The Pearl Princess Lumina Doll.jpg|Lumina's doll with transformed pink tail Barbie The Pearl Princess Lumina Doll 2.png|Lumina's doll with blue tail Barbie-l-mina-doll-barbie-movies-35976880-337-500.jpg|Photo showing how the Lumina doll transforms Barbie-l-mina-doll-barbie-movies-35976881-301-500.jpg|Photo showing the comb outside of its slot in the doll's tail Barbie-the-pearl-princess-doll-2231554.jpg|Lumina's doll in its box Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36079210-247-500.jpg|Basic Lumina doll Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36079209-196-500.jpg|Basic Lumina doll in its box MAT-609-Barbie Resized PearlPrincess -452x370 bdb59 c 14 comp.jpg|Set of mini dolls, including two Luminas, Sandrine and Cora _MAT-609-Barbie_Resized_PearlPrincess_452x622_bdb59_c_14_comp_full_3.jpg|Pink-tailed Lumina mini doll _MAT-609-Barbie_Resized_PearlPrincess_452x622_bdb59_c_14_comp_full_4.jpg|Blue-tailed Lumina mini doll Lumina and Delphin Dolls.jpg|Exclusive Lumina and Prince Delphin dolls only available at Toys R Us Lumina and Delphin Dolls Boxed.jpg|The exclusive dolls in their box Lumina Mini Doll Set.jpg|Lumina mini doll playset Minidolls.jpg|Lumina mini doll playset in bag 1396021151_Pearl_Princess_Mar16_FB.jpg|View of Lumina doll's head and torso Barbie The Pearl Princess Salon Playset.jpg|Photo of Lumina doll with salon playset Official Stills Pearl princess lumina 2.jpg Pearl princess lumina 1.jpg Pearl princess lumina 3.jpg PP Official Stills_1.jpg PP Official Stills_2.jpg PP Official Stills_3.jpg PP Official Stills_4.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Official Stills 2.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Official Stills.jpg Promotional Art Princess Lumina Artwork.jpg 1392864533 MAT-609-Barbie Resized PearlPrincess 452x622 CharArt 01.jpg MAT-609-Barbie Resized PearlPrincess 452x622BB PearlPrincess CharArt 02.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Banner 1.png Be You Shine Barbie Pearl Princess.jpg Teaser Screenshots File:vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h12m35s85.png|Lumina swimming in her pink and blue tail File:vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h13m17s242.png|Lumina hugging Kuda File:vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h13m44s253.png|Using her power File:vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h13m56s118.png|The pearls transforming Lumina's bra and tail File:vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h14m19s95.png|As the Pearl Princess File:vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h14m36s254.png|Kuda and Lumina Screenshots PP; Lumina is here.png PP; Pearl mistress.jpg PP; Power of pearls.png PP; Magic.png PP; A royal ball.png PP; I've always dreamed to seeing the palace.png PP; Lumina and Kuda.png PP; Beautiful Lumina.png PP; Another shot of Lumina.png PP; At the castle.png PP; New friends.png PP; Makeover.png PP; Magical hairdresser.png PP; New hairstyle.png PP; She's talented, isn't she.png PP; A love story!.png PP; Slow dancing.png PP; They're cute, aren't they.png PP; Short-haired Lumina.png PP; Octopus lady with pink lipstick plus short-haired Lumina.png PP; The king.png PP; A new necklace for the princess.png PP; What's going on.png PP; Princess, who, me.png PP; Princess.png PP; True, royal self.png PP; The pearl princess.png PP; Pink hair behind! OMK!.png PP; Lovely smile!.png PP; Mermaid party!.png Mermaid_party!.jpg PP; Yellow doesn't look good on ya, Lumie....png PP; The lost princess.png Lumina clip_7.png Lumina clip_1.png Lumina clip_2.png Lumina clip_3.png Lumina clip_4.png Lumina clip_5.png Lumina clip_8.png Lumina clip_6.png Luminamakeover.png Luminaandtheprince.png Luminaandfriends.png Mermaidpartyclip 1.png Mermaidpartyclip 2.png Mermaidpartyclip 3.png Mermaidpartyclip 4.png Mermaidpartyclip 5.png Mermaidpartyclip 6.png Mermaidpartyclip_7.png Mermaidpartyclip_8.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_5.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_3.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_4.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_6.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_7.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_8.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_9.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_10.png Lumina_With_her_parents.png|Lumina hugging her parents Lumina_and_Delphin.png Lumina_and_Kuda.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Screenshots_13.png Light Up The World.jpg lumina and delphin 2.jpg luminafurious.JPG luminadeathglare.JPG luminahappy.JPG luminapearls.JPG luminapearlvortex.JPG lumina-barbie.png 9634_1.jpg 9634_12.jpg 9634_15.jpg 9634_17.jpg 9634_21.jpg 9634_25.jpg 1396021151_Pearl_Princess_bs4090_020.1107.jpg 1396021151_Pearl_Princess_BSP14_prstill_2070_770.jpg 1396021151_Pearl_Princess_PRS_bs2070_450.jpg 1396021151_Pearl_Princess_PRS_bs4130_010.1060.jpg 1396021151_Pearl_Princess_PRS_bs4150_380_1938.jpg Lumina-1.jpg Lumina-2.jpg Lumina-3.jpg Lumina-4.JPG Lumina-5.JPG Lumina-6.JPG Lumina-7.JPG Lumina-8.JPG Lumina-thinking.jpg vlcsnap-2015-11-01-17h16m17s544.png vlcsnap-2015-11-01-17h17m40s201.png vlcsnap-2015-11-01-17h19m44s123.png vlcsnap-2015-11-01-17h19m53s680.png vlcsnap-2015-11-01-17h20m12s279.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649689-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649806-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649855-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649965-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649972-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649932-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649751-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650074-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650089-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650181-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650116-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650215-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649898-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649970-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650153-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649711-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649670-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649736-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649964-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649821-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650075-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650250-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650242-1920-1080.png vlcsnap_2014_02_15_13h46m00s244.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650149-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650146-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650123-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650121-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650092-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649775-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650190-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650152-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650206-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649846-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649950-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649840-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649826-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650239-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650220-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649838-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649798-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649886-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649794-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649891-1920-1080.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649606-1920-1080.png df5223de-c472-46dc-b9e3-48f6ba1b517c.mov.jpg.web.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Galleries Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess